freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Holly Rose
Holly Rose is a third-year Pandora from Genetics England (known as UK). She is currently ranked first among all UK Genetics third-year students. Background First ranked strongest third-year student form England. Not much is known about Holly's past, apart from her being the Pandora partner of Louis L. Bridget for some years. Her Volt Weapon is named Victory Pledge, and takes the form of a two-handed broadsword. Appearance Holly has long greyish-white hair with side-bangs. Her eyes are a dull reddish colour, as seen on the cover of volume 7. She usually wears a cold, unchanging expression, following Louis around. Personality At first glance, Holly is portrayed as a rather calm and un-talkative person around strangers. She holds a deep embedded love for Louis L. Bridget and is much more talkative to him in private. She holds a grudge towards Satellizer L. Bridget, thinking correctly that Louis prefers her over herself, although her love for Louis is able to overcome it and makes her more than willing to reconcile as soon as Louis has a change of heart. Story Siblings Arc In the Siblings Arc, she was introduced as Louis' Pandora and apparent girlfriend. During the course of the arc, Holly secretly entered an abusive relationship with Louis unknown to her at first who didn't expect such behaviour from Louis. During Louis' confrontation with Satella and Kazuya, she was asked to attack Kazuya by an angry Louis. When she tried to attack, she was blocked by Satella, resulting in a fight between the two. While she initially had the upper hand due to her superior High-End Skills, the play field was levelled when Satella activated her Wings of Light (Holy Gates) to oppose Holly's upper hand. She was eventually defeated by Satella, partially due to her emotional turbulence upon seeing how much Louis cared for Satella and used her just as a temporary replacement. After finding out that Louis doesn't love her after confessing her feelings, she became very angry and stabbed him. She then tried to commit a double suicide by falling off the cliff with Louis, but they were both saved by Satella and Kazuya. After Louis' recovery, Holly apologizes to him over what she did, but Louis instead apologizes to her for all the terrible things he has done to her. Abilities As the top-ranked strongest third-year student in England, Holly is the equivalent of Chiffon Fairchild in East Japan Genetics in terms of rank and as such can perform a variety of High-End Skills. As seen in the fight with Satella, she can instantly move from Double Accel to Triple Accel, which, according to Louis, is a simple performance to her. Holly can, apparently, control multiple copies of her Volt Weapon, as shown in the 11th Nova Clash. Relationships Louis L. Bridget Louis L. Bridget is her Limiter and lover. Unfortunately, Louis did not consider her as anything more than a substitute in Satella's absence, and it was not until the end of the Siblings Arc that he came to term with the fact that he never did earn the mutual love of his half-sister and started appreciating Holly for who she really is and what she stands for. Satellizer L. Bridget At first, Holly was suspicious of Louis having a rather peculiar relationship with Satellizer. As a result, Holly resents Satella for Louis' love towards her, a misinterpreted thought as the "love" is not mutually shared. Trivia *'Holly' is the fourth British Pandora introduced in the series. *'Holly' is the second Pandora whose appearance is similar to another. In order, Holly bears a striking resemblance to Satella, who bears a striking resemblance to Kazuha Aoi. Category:Character Category:Pandora